The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for clamping at least one strap, wherein the clamping apparatus has a basic body on which are arranged at least two basic body clamping bodies which are realized as webs for winding the strap around.
Generic clamping apparatuses are used, for example, for the purpose of securing a load by means of a tensioned strap or for connecting straps together in another manner. A generic clamping apparatus is known, for example, from DE 25 52 993. The forces required for clamping the strap in the tensioned state are produced essentially from the friction between the basic body clamping bodies which are realized as webs and the belt which is wound around them.
In order to be able to increase the friction and consequently the holding forces on the strap, it is known to provide the basic body clamping bodies with a roughened, for example serrated or undulating surface. The projections of said surfaces are provided for the purpose of being pressed into the strap in order to increase the friction forces in this manner. A disadvantage of said development forms though is that the wear on the strap is increased in this manner.